What She Wants
by I'm Right Here
Summary: TYL GokuXHaru fic! "But it helps me relax!" she argued, using his excuse.


Hey guys!

So this is my first KHR fanfic! I really love this series, and I really want to get into writing more about the characters.

I LOVE GokuderaXHaru! Such a great couple! They better get together, dammit!

Anyways, I'm going out of town over the weekend, and I've been wanting to write something under KHR for a long time, just didn't really know what to write about. This idea popped in my head a few nights ago, so I wanted to get it in before I leave!

Anyways, I hope you can figure out what's going on here. Most of it is TYL Haru's POV. Sorry if it sounds a little OCC.

* * *

_pop! pop! pop!_

The sound of the gun went silent as she continued to stand there, pointing her Beretta at the target. Soft clapping filled the night sky as she continued to study her target.

"Very nice, Haru," the smooth, feminine voice said behind her. "Reborn would be proud."

Haru turned to smirk at Bianchi, as she set her gun on safety. "Of course. I only learn from the best." She knew Bianchi came down to the firing range to escort her back to the house. When Tsuna and his guardians would be out late, Bianchi tended to watch over everyone. Haru always had to bite her tongue, wanting to argue she could take care of herself, but she knew Bianchi was a dangerous woman.

She was only learning to become one. Bianchi was the mentor.

"Where are the others?" Haru asked her, as they made their way to the mansion.

Bianchi was unfolding a stick of gum from its wrapper. "You know Kyoko. Always closes herself in the room, and waits for Tsuna. Ipin is keeping her company." She began chewing on the gum, shoving the wrapper in her back pocket. "Thought I'd come out here and keep you company."

Haru shrugged, patting her back pockets as well. Bianchi kept moving towards the house. She heard a lighter flick, and looked back at Haru.

"You shouldn't smoke."

Haru glanced at Bianchi before taking another drag from the cancer stick.

"It helps me relax." She exhaled, watching the smoke disappear in the night sky. She tapped the cigarette, the ash floating to the ground, listening to Bianchi's chuckle.

Bianchi was familiar with that answer before. "Are you smoking his cigs?" Bianchi asked, snapping her gum.

Haru grinned. "I got him to switch to Menthol Lights," she pointed out.

Bianchi let out a full laugh."Hayato...He's gonna be pissed when he finds out half his cigarettes are gone."

"Not half. All," Haru corrected. "I only have one more in this pack."

Bianchi grinned at her, readjusting the goggles that were strapped around her head. "I never thought I'd see the day where Hayato would change his ways because of love."

* * *

Haru really didn't even like smoking. She hated it. But it was true; it did bring a small amount of comfort to her. The first time she tried it, was when Gokudera was missing for days. She didn't doubt for a minute that something was horribly wrong, and knew that he would return. Days turned into weeks, and holding onto hope and her real smile was becoming harder.

While going through his stuff alone one day, she came across a carton of his cigarettes. She couldn't help but wonder what was so great about these things. She tapped one end of the box, just like she'd seen him do a thousand times before, and curiously rolled the stick between her thumb and index finger.

She grabbed the nearest lighter, and tried it.

She coughed so violently, gasping for air. How could he do this, day in and day out? She tried again and again, until she reached the butt of the cigarette.

After flicking the first one out the window, she reached for another one.

What made her continue to do it? Addiction? Calm her nerves?

Well, It certainly did calm her nerves. But deep down she knew why she kept going. Was it pathetic to say she felt closer to him, because she smoked his cigarettes?

And when he found his way back home, he was couldn't believe it when he found out his girl smoked all his cigarettes.

* * *

It was 2 in the morning, and still no signs of them returning.

Haru and Bianchi were now sitting on Haru and Gokudera's balcony, which was just off from their suite in the Vongola Mansion. Bianchi was enjoying the night sky, while Haru was enjoying that last cigarette. She had a different motive now to why she smoked. Gokudera hated to see her smoke, so she never did in his presence. In fact, the only time she did crave a smoke, was when he was gone for long periods of time. Was it foolish to start such a horrible habit?

Maybe. But she would keep going until she got what she wanted.

The screeching of tires and the sound of dogs barking, alerted the two girls. Haru quickly smashed the unfinished cigarette in the glass ashtray before tossing it over the railing.

"Hey. Gimme a piece of gum."

Bianchi rolled her eyes, as she quickly pulled out the whole pack, tossing it to her. Haru quickly caught it and shoved a piece in her mouth. They both moved inside, where you could hear voices of tired guardians fill the main hallway.

Bianchi just pulled her goggles over her eyes as the door opened. A tired Gokudera Hayato let the heavy door slam shut before glancing up at the two. A flicker of irritation crossed his face as he spotted his sister.

"How'd it go?" Bianchi asked, ignoring his reaction to her.

Gokudera shrugged as he removed his suit jacket. "We progressed some, but nowhere near to what Juddaime expected." He approached Haru and kissed her forehead.

Bianchi frowned and crossed her arms. "I assume Tsuna will be holding a meeting tomorrow morning?"

"You know it." He answered, gruffly.

Bianchi nodded, knowing she was making him more frustrated with her. "We'll I'll be going. Good night, Haru, Hayato."

As the door closed again, Gokudera hissed. "Stupid Aniki. If she wants answers, go ask her precious Reborn."

Haru guided him back to the bedroom, rubbing her hand over his. "Hayato, she just wants to offer her help." She turned to face him. "Are you OK?"

"I need a smoke."

Haru grinned sheepishly. "Ahh. Why don't you take a shower first-"

He grabbed her by the shoulders, kissing her fully on the lips. She scrunched her eyes shut, and timidly kissed him back. When she felt his tongue run along her bottom lip, she gave in, letting his tongue explore her mouth.

He suddenly pulled away, leaving Haru a little dazed. "Dammit," he said, looking down at her. "You shouldn't smoke."

"Sorry." she pouted, knowing that the kiss was a test. "But it helps me relax!" she argued, using his excuse.

He sighed and tugged at his tie. "Did you smoke the rest of them?"

She glanced out the window, where she flicked the last cigarette. "I might have..."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't like women who smoke," he snapped, sitting down to untie his shoes. Haru rolled her eyes and turned to her vanity.

As she tilted her head to take out her earrings, she watched Gokudera unbutton his shirt and toss it into the hamper. She pretended not to notice when he checked his personal drawer for his cigarettes. She heard a "Tch," before he made his way into the bathroom, closing the door.

She was already laying on her side in their bed when he walked out in his boxers, and climbed in beside Haru. Her eyes were just getting ready to close when she heard him say, "If I quit, you'll quit too, right?"

The seriousness in his voice startled her awake. She craned her neck to look up at him. "Of course."

He continued to look at her for another moment, before kissing her again on the lips. He reached over and turned off the lamp. "Fine. For you," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her.

Haru grinned in the dark. _And that is how you get your man to quit smoking,_ she thought before falling asleep.

* * *

What'd you think?

Just a few things:

In the beginning here, Haru stumbled over a talent that no one knew she would ever be capable of doing: Firing a gun.

And not only can she fire a gun, she has perfect aim.

And who else to tutor her, than Reborn. :)

Ok, so if you couldn't figure out the whole point of the story because I suck at writing, is that Haru gets Gokudera to quit smoking. You hear her in the anime and I'm sure in the manga, and in other fics her whining to get him to stop.

Well, here's a new way to get him to quit!

Let me know what you think! Sorry for rushing!


End file.
